


i don't need you anymore

by VerifiedFangurlXX



Series: for my hyungkyun feels [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BUT HYUNGWON, M/M, eNJOYYY, hyungkyun RISEEE, i hate myself for writing such trash, mm ok bye, wonho is nasty, wonkyun too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerifiedFangurlXX/pseuds/VerifiedFangurlXX
Summary: in which wonho discards his treasure, breaks it and hyungwon is there to fix it.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyy!!

"Let's take a break."

Normally, Changkyun would have been elated when he heard these words during practice. When it was said to him with such venom from a particular vocalist, though, he felt the exact opposite.

"What?" This cant be happening. Changkyun took a step back, Wonho's words echoing at the very back of his head.

"I said, we need a break. I can't go on like this." The vocalist's calm words shattered Changkyun's world in to tiny pieces, his mind going into turmoil as he took another step back.

"Please stop." He whispered, his hands already over his ears.

"No, Changkyun, listen. I can't do this anymore." Wonho continued, his voiced raised as he watched the named person's legs give way as Changkyun landed in a heap on the floor.

Changkyun couldn't help but notice how he wasn't 'kkukkung' anymore. He was just 'Changkyun', now.

"Stop talking." Changkyun wrapped his arms around his legs, shaking. He didn't care how vulnerable he seemed right then. He won't survive without Wonho beside him. He can't. 

He needs to stop this. He has to. Wonho can't leave just like this.

"Changkyun, we're done." Wonho didn't even spare the younger male another glance before turning on his heels and stalking off. 

The rapper leaned against the wall, his tears threatening to fall down his cheeks as he breathed in deeply. 

It really was over.

-

-

-

Hyungwon watched the younger rapper worriedly as the latter mopped the floor. It had been an all to familiar sight ever since the break up. Changkyun would do all kinds of chores, from washing the dishes every night to helping everyone (except his ex-boyfriend) make their beds. It had been getting worrisome lately, how Changkyun's soft sobs could be heard while he tried to cover it with the sound of the vacuum machine.

The youngest vocalist would try to talk to the rapper, to make sure that the latter was alright, only for Changkyun to flash a small, forced smile in response and say he was fine.

Anyone could tell it was a lie.

But Hyungwon didn't want to probe any further, especially since Changkyun clearly didn't want to talk about it.

Hyungwon also noticed whenever Changkyun skipped his meals, with the pathetic excuse of "I'm not hungry". The youngest vocalist couldn't help but to watch out for the rapper even more as the latter grew more and more visibly slimmer.

He tried once, to give Changkyun a chocolate bar. But Changkyun didn't even spare it a glance before rejecting it.

Hyungwon convinced himself that it was Changkyun's way of coping with the break up, and he shouldn't intervene. But how was he supposed to look the other way, when the youngest male was clearly shouting for help indirectly?

-

-

-

"I'm deleting them all." Hyungwon couldn't be more glad when Jooheon announced this to the youngest male. Though Changkyun seemed extremely reluctant, he watched the elder rapper erase any traces of Wonho in the smart device.

"You took a lot of pictures." Jooheon commented, his eyes still on the slim device as he pressed the delete button.

"Yeah. I did." Changkyun glanced away. Hyungwon noticed the glistening moisture in the younger rapper's eyes.

-

-

-

Changkyun had been eating lesser and lesser, and that is definitely not good. He had grown so thin he looked as if he could be knocked over with a gust of wind. 

Hyungwon perked up when the youngest male coughed. Loudly. Consecutively. Word of concern were about to roll off his tongue when Wonho cut in. 

"Will you stop trying to get my attention? First you mope around the dorm like a zombie, now you pretend you're sick. You need to move on." Wonho shot the rapper a glare so icy, even Hyungwon shuddered.

Hyungwon watched how Changkyun visibly flinched. He watched how the others began to agree with Wonho, saying how no matter how heartbroken the rapper was, feigning illness wasn't the way to go about. He watched how Changkyun muttered a soft apology, and how the latter excused himself from dinner once again. 

He didn't miss how Changkyun's hand rose up to his face, presumably to wipe away his already falling tears.

Hyungwon shot the other visual a hard glare, as he too stood up and went after Changkyun.

-

-

-

Hyungwon's heart shattered as he watched the smaller male cry. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." Changkyun hiccuped, his body curled into a ball on the bed and his back facing Hyungwon.

"I'm sorry I wasn't handsome enough." Hyungwon could feel his own tears at the brim of falling too as he heard Changkyun's words.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thin enough." Changkyun's body shook again, as he let out violent fits of cough.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the perfect boyfriend you needed." The rapper gasped for air and that was when the very first tear of Hyungwon fell. He quickly wiped them away with his sleeves, deciding Changkyun didn't need to deal with this then.

Joining Changkyun in the bed, he wrapped his long legs around the smaller form, feeling the latter flinch from the sudden contact.

"It's just me." Hyungwon muttered, caressing the younger's cheeks as he wiped away the wetness on it.

Changkyun sniffed, nodding as he subconsciously leaned into the vocalist.

Sensing the smaller body vibrating from trying to hold in his tears, Hyungwon ran his fingers through the soft locks on Changkyun's head. 

"Just let it out. I don't care." He whispered, as if afraid that his normal talking volume would be too loud, so loud that he would hurt Changkyun.

The rapper complied, releasing his ugly sobs and letting the taller male hug him from behind, still massaging his scalp.

"Stop saying those things about yourself, you're good enough." Hyungwon muttered, after Changkyun's sobs had clearly softened and he had stopped shaking.

"If that really was the case, then why does Wonho hyung not want me anymore?" The younger male countered in disbelief. But Hyungwon could easily answer that.

"Because he's a jerk who doesn't realize the treasure he just lost."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyungwon fixes changkyun little by little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda short IM SORRY but ENJOY :))

"No, don't leave me, please."

Hyungwon's eyes fluttered open. He let out a groan, stretching his long body as he tried to rub the sleepiness away from his eyes. Failing miserably at that, he slowly detached himself from the comfortable bed and put on his glasses, ready to investigate what woke him up.

He gingerly flicked the table lamp on, not daring to go a step further than his bed because there could be monsters on the other side, waiting for him to fall into their trap.

The sight he was greeted with, though, was evoked more emotions within him than any monster could. 

Changkyun laid on his own bed, his body shaking with what seem like fear as soft whimpers escaped him.

Now extremely alert and awake, Hyungwon took careful steps towards the younger male. He subconsciously took note of the clock on the wall, which read 3.47am.

"I did wrong! Please don't leave me." The rapper sobbed, a frown clearly visible on his adorable face. But there was no time to squeal at how cute the younger male appeared then. Changkyun needed him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." The smaller male whispered some more, tears streaking down his cheeks while Hyungwon stared at the broken mess in front of him.

Hyungwon didn't know what was worse, the fact that Changkyun still loved Wonho deeply, or that the rapper was crying in his sleep.

Wordlessly, the vocalist detached the tangled covers from Changkyun, sorting it out quietly before covering the latter with it. Ensuring that the rapper was fully tucked in, the youngest vocalist slipped beneath the covers himself, letting his body heat engulf Changkyun was he wrapped his arms and legs over the smaller male.

Changkyun stopped shaking almost immediately. 

"Shhhh, go to sleep." Hyungwon breathed against the younger male's ear, not wanting to wake the other members up. He looked around the room once again, making sure that the other members aren't awake yet and missing how a shiver ran down Changkyun's spine.

Running his fingers through Changkyun's soft locks, he pressed his lips against the younger's forehead.

"Stay with me." 

Hyungwon removed his lips from its previous position, looking back down at the soft features of the younger male's face for clarification. But Changkyun seemed fast asleep, and Hyungwon couldn't just wake him up to question what did he just say. Plus, those words are probably meant for Wonho.

Grimacing at the last thought, Hyungwon wiped the tear stains from the rapper's cheeks, before muttering a soft 'good night'. 

Changkyun's eyes flung open as he watched Hyungwon retreat back to his bed. Bringing his hand to his chest where his heart was thumping loudly against his rib cage, he closed his eyes shut in bliss as he reminisced how the youngest vocalist's lips had felt against his forehead.

For the first time in weeks, he fell into a peaceful slumber.

-

-

-

Hyungwon's eyebrows shot up in confusion when he saw Changkyun gingerly approach Wonho with a hopeful smile on his face. He lightly tapped Wonho on his shoulders, before shooting him a forced smile laced with anticipation. 

"Hyung, I -"

But before the rapper could even finish his sentence, Hyungwon was dragging him off. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" Changkyun whisper-shouted, trying to refuse the pull from the vocalist but Hyungwon was way stronger. His grip on Changkyun's wrist tightened as he pulled Changkyun harshly into their room.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hyungwon hissed, his gaze hardening as he demanded for an answer. His hands rested comfortably on his hips as he paced back and forth.

"What do you think _you're_ doing? I could have gotten Wonho hyung back..." Changkyun trailed off, the gravity of the situation sinking into his head as he too sank onto the floor in a heap.

"He's not coming back." He muttered. "Is he?" He looked back up at Hyungwon with such hopefulness in his eyes that the vocalist couldn't bear to tell him the truth.

But he couldn't hide the truth either. He would be destroying Changkyun if he lied straight to his face and told him that Wonho will come back, because obviously he wasn't going to.

Instead, Hyungwon squatted to the floor in front of Changkyun, engulfing the younger male with his arms. He silently rubbed the back of Changkyun, letting the latter lean in to his touch while he heard the other members beginning to head for breakfast.

Changkyun seemed to get the hint as he choked back a tear. Hyungwon wasn't surprised, Changkyun was a bright and matured kid, he knew it himself that Wonho wasn't going to go back to him anytime soon. 

The vocalist could hear the other members making their way to the dining table to have their breakfast and he gently hoisted Changkyun up.

Locking his eyes with the rapper, he muttered a sentence which he hoped Changkyun would actually listen to. "That's why you should eat well and stay healthy from now on. Show that jerk that you're perfectly fine with being by yourself, without him. Show him that you can be happy too, without him."

Hyungwon braced himself for the slap of insult that Changkyun would direct his way, for suggesting impossible ideas. He waited for Changkyun to argue and say that no, he really couldn't live without Shin Hoseok.

But it never came. 

Instead, Changkyun took his hand into his own, and softly replied. "You think so?"

The vocalist was taken aback by Changkyun actually willing to listen to his advice (he wasn't the kind to give good advice, instead it was the opposite. He once advised Jooheon to cook soup without water and the kitchen was almost burnt down). But Hyungwon nodded his head vigorously after a moment of recollecting his thoughts.

"Definitely."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changkyun recovers

Changkyun sneezed.

He cursed under his breath, when all six other members whipped their heads around to stare at him and he sniffed in response.

"Are you sick?" Cue the concerns and all too much worrying. Changkyun couldn't help but sigh internally. 

"I'm finee~" He dragged, his hands gesturing them to look away as he focused back onto the scenery outside the moving vehicle.

However, exactly 0.6 seconds later, several hands shoved themselves onto his forehead, making him flinch at first to the cold temperature of their hands, but soon after he found finding comfort in their hands.

He glanced back at their concerned gazes, before sighing. "Fever?" He questioned, already knowing the answer by their worried facial expressions.

Kihyun nodded slowly.

-

-

-

"Eat up. You need the energy to be a man." Kihyun commented, scrutinizing the rapper like a hawk as the latter forced chunks of carrots into his mouth reluctantly. 

"But what if I want to be a 4 year old?" Changkyun whined, biting hard into the carrots as he glared at the vegetables still sitting on his plate. "I hate vegetables."

"I know, but you're already sick, you need to eat greens."

If possible, the rapper frowned even more.

Changkyun stabbed his fork into a piece of broccoli. "I hate you." He whisper-shouted at the vegetable in his box, much to Kihyun's amusement. 

The fork remained in midair, though, when a certain someone's laughter echoed around the room.

"How cute." Wonho commented, ruffling up the maknae's hair as he walked past.

_Show him that you don't need him_ Hyungwon's words reeled into his mind, and he snapped out of his trance.

"Don't touch my hair!" He yelled - or tried too, before he ended up coughing out bits of carrot-. But to his dismay, Wonho chuckled even laughter.

The fork with the broccoli still intact, made its way into the rapper's mouth as the latter munched forcefully, still unable to comprehend as to why Shin Hoseok would talk to him out of the blue, like he hadn't not talked to Changkyun for weeks.

Like he hadn't just left Changkyun's life so easily.

Like he hadn't pushed Changkyun away when the latter tried to hold on to their already breaking relationship.

It's unfair, honestly, how Shin Hoseok thought he could just waltz in and out of Changkyun's life with ease.

And Changkyun wasn't going to just let the vocalist do as he please. Hyungwon was right, he didn't need Shin Hoseok in his life. He doesn't. 

He's going to show the vocalist who broke his heart that Lim Changkyun didn't need him in his life.

He spat out the broccoli. "I hate broccoli."

-

-

-

"Here, eat this with water and you'll feel ten times better."

Changkyun stared at the vocalist skeptically. In his hands were pills given from Wonho and honestly, he wasn't sure if he should take it.

"Come on, you have eat medicine to get better!" Wonho encouraged, forcing the glass of water into the smaller male's hands.

The younger male continued to stare at Wonho, trying to read the latter's intentions.

"Why are you doing this?" He finally uttered. He was sleeping on his bed peacefully when Wonho decided that it would be a good idea to wake him up (by jumping on his bed) and force him to eat some pills - or in other words, Changkyun wasn't in his right mind yet.

"Doing what? I'm just taking care of you like a hyung should." Wonho replied, his smile faltering bit by bit.

"You know what I'm talking about." Changkyun responded just as calmly, taking a sip of the water, forgetting momentarily that Wonho could have spiked it or something - not possible, but hey, your imagination runs wild when you have a fever

"Why are you talking to me all of a sudden? Why are you being so nice?"

Wonho sighed. "I just-" He ran his fingers through his hair as he let out another audible sigh.

Changkyun wondered why his heart used to race whenever the older male did that. It didn't affect him anymore, and the rapper felt insanely proud of that.

"It's just, you have been so close to Hyungwon lately, and I just feel this weird sensation in my stomach where I kind of convinced myself that I want you back. I need you back. I'm sorry for even ending things, I wasn't thinking straight. Please, kku-kkung -"

Changkyun shut his eye as he tuned out the rest of Wonho's rambling. He didn't know why, but he was getting annoyed by Wonho's reasoning. Slowly counting to ten in his head, he reopened his eyes.

"Wonho hyung."

"-I really need you back and I really hope tha-"

"Shin Hoseok!" Changkyun didn't expect himself to be able to shout that loud, but as long as it got the older male to stop talking, it's alright. 

Wonho clearly was surprised by the lack of 'hyung' behind his name, but he kept his mouth shut as he finally listened to what Changkyun had to say. "So you're saying that you want me back because I have been closer to Hyungwon hyung these days?" Changkyun gritted out.

Wonho slowly nodded, realizing how wrong his intentions were as he braced himself for Changkyun's out lash. 

But it never came.

"I'm not some toy, Wonho. You can't just throw me away because I'm no longer fun, and want me back because another kid looked like he's having fun with me. That's - that's really selfish, Wonho."

"But you're suddenly so close to Hyungwon-" 

That was when Changkyun had enough. Ignoring the small headache he was starting to get from thinking so much, he began speaking again, each words louder and harsher than before.

"Who are you to care about who I'm close to? Shin Hoseok, just what do you want? Does my relationship with Hyungwon affect you? Does it make you uncomfortable? Well I feel fine. You can go date anyone or whatever. We've already broken up, that should be how it is."

Changkyun glanced away, hating himself for the wetness beneath his eyes and ignoring how the room seemed to spin. "You're not supposed to come back and mess with my emotions."

"Kku-kkung, I'm sor-"

"Stop calling me that." Changkyun sniffed, hating himself for being so vulnerable.

"Kku-"

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Changkyun shouted with what's left of his energy, before he winced from the migraine in his head. The last things he remembered was his hands shooting for his head while another tall figure rushed to his side.

-

-

-

Changkyun woke up comfortably in bed, sniffing slightly from the coldness in the room. The small sound made the tall vocalist by his side perk up as Hyungwon swiveled around the chair to look at Changkyun.

"You're awake!" Hyungwon cheered, before engulfing the rapper with a huge bear hug as he flopped onto the small space left on the bed. "Are you alright? I was so worried!" Hyungwon fired questions at the still half-awake boy.

Changkyun chuckled as he absorbed in the body heat of the vocalist, sighing in content as he wrapped his arms around taller male. The way Hyungwon was being so genuinely happy that he was just awake made butterflies flutter around in the rapper's stomach. "Yeah, never been better."

The rapper shut his eyes in content, breathing in the sweet scent of Hyungwon. 

"I'm really proud of you, by the way." 

"Mmm?" Changkyun's eyes fluttered open, and he was met with Hyungwon's face just centimeters away from his own.

"For what?" He whispered, the close proximity making him feel like a normal volume speech would be too loud.

"You stood up to Wonho." Hyungwon grinned, ruffling his hair. Changkyun tried not to compare the way the youngest vocalist ruffled his hair and how Wonho did it - but he knew he liked the first better.

"You did great." Hyungwon complimented him, while intertwining their hands and giving the smaller hand a squeeze.

"I did?" Changkyun couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from lifting up.

"Yeah, you did." 

Changkyun never wants to forget the way those thick lips pressed against his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the end!! thanks to all who read, commented and left kudos - i really appreciate it all and i honestly can't believe you would read such trash HAHAHA


End file.
